


A Kiss for When You're Leaving

by Phoebe_Snow



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death Threats, Desire, Established Relationship, Extended Scene, F/M, Feelings, Loki is amused, Rough Kissing, Sif is pissed, Thor: The Dark World, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: All of those wonderful nights that she spent in Loki's arms, believing that maybe, just maybe he would be someone that Asgard could be proud of were a waste of time. No matter what happened, when the dust settled, Loki was still an enemy of Asgard. It was a painful fact that Sif had to learn to accept day by day. If only she could let herself regret their time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of the growing ships that I am obsessed with. My headcanon will always be that Loki gets his act together and ends up happily married to Sif on Asgard.❤️

* * *

 

 

It was not was not her place to question Thor, but honestly, Sif was quite taken aback when he revealed his plans to release Loki to help go after Malekith the Accursed. She had taken him aside after the secret meeting he had with the Warriors Three and asked him if he were serious.

 

"Thor, you know I will fight by your side, but I must know...is this truly the decisions you wish to make? It is _Loki_ , after all."

 

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it troubles you that I am including Loki in my plan, but it won't work without him. You must trust me, Sif. I would not break him out of his prison unless it was the only option."

 

Thor was right. She knew. Odin was overwrought with grief and could not make an appropriate action at the moment. Time was of the essence. 

 

"Alright. I understand, but if he tries to betray you again..." She let her words trail off, letting Thor know what she intended without having to say the words out loud.

 

"I would expect no less from you, Sif," he replied with a small smile. "As always, your loyalty is greatly appreciated. Thank you."

 

 

* * *

 

 

After retrieving Jane from her room, Sif and the woman made their way to Thor. As they approached, Jane held her hand up to point at the man who stood next to Thor. "You're-" she began.

 

Loki gave her a dazzling smile and finished for her. "I'm Loki. You may have heard of me-"

 

He was cut off from speaking when Jane reached back and slapped him hard.

 

Sif couldn't resist the slight surprise that came on her face when Jane slapped Loki in the face. The mortal had spunk, she'd grant her that. Perhaps she wasn't so bad after all.

 

"That was for New York," the human said hotly, shooting daggers at the prince.

 

Loki just grinned, looking from Jane to Thor. "I like her."

 

Hearing his tone as he said this rankled Sif and she felt herself scowling. The last time she heard him speak in such a fond and delightfully pleased way was when they were both alone, lying naked together on his bed. The privacy of his room in the forbidden night with entangled limbs, sweaty bodies, passionate kisses and cries of pleasure filled her mind.

 

All of those wonderful nights that she spent in Loki's arms, believing that maybe, just maybe he would be someone that Asgard could be proud of were a waste of time. No matter what happened, when the dust settled, Loki was still an enemy of Asgard. It was a painful fact that Sif had to learn to accept day by day. If only she could let herself regret their time together.

 

A group of Einherjar soon began to advance upon them. Thor moved forward, but Sif intervened. "I'll hold them off. Take her."

 

He lingered for a second, but she nudged her head at him, motioning for him to go. 

 

"Thank you," he said, taking Jane by the arm and fleeing the palace.

 

Loki turned to follow, but Sif held up her sword to his neck before he moved. "Betray him and I'll kill you," she said in a deathly calm and matter-of-fact voice.

 

Loki just smirked at her and cocked his head to the side. She didn't faze him. On the contrary, he was quite used to this kind of treatment by now. As he looked into her eyes, he saw the anger, the disappointment there. For a moment, he felt genuine sadness, knowing that he had caused such anguish in the woman who still meant so much to him.

 

Yes, it was true that he betrayed Asgard, but Loki had always loved Sif and always would. The brief glimpse of her emotions was very telling. She still cared about him. He was a bastard in her eyes, that much was certain, and Loki had a feeling that Sif wouldn't mind putting her blade in him merely for hurting her.

 

The thought made him laugh. Only his Sif could be so passionate in her love and her hate as well. It was one of the things he loved the most about her. Loki glanced behind him as the creatures came nearer. He had enough time. Pushing her sword away from his neck, he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers.

 

It was not a soft or intimate kiss, rather full of boiling emotions: rage, frustration, pain, but there was also a bit of desire as well. That gave Loki a glimmer of hope for the future. That is, if he had any future regarding the situation with Malekith.

 

He was pleased that Sif returned his hard, kiss with fervor, gripping his hair with her free hand as her mouth mated with his fiercely. Knowing the moment would have to end soon, Loki decided to put his nickname Silver Tongue to use by sliding his tongue inside her mouth.

 

A moan came from Sif's throat and it made Loki smile a bit to know that his old lover was still affected by his touch. Seconds later, he pulled back and opened his eyes. The look on her face was a mixed one of lust, annoyance and aggravation. She was beautiful. "It's good to see you, too, Sif," he crooned, amusement laced in his tone.

 

"Hurry up and catch to the others, you idiot," she hissed, scowling at him, but there was a brief flash of longing in her gaze as she spoke. 

 

Loki murmured, "As you wish, my lady," and quickly followed Thor and Jane.

 

Sif turned and faces the men, her sword angled and she moved forward. The tingling of Loki's kiss on her lips felt like an urging. It was almost as if he'd conjured a spell to accompany it to spur her on. 

 

 _"Give them Hel, Sif,"_ was heard loud and clear in her mind.

 

And so she did. 

 

 


End file.
